Dreams of the Subconscious
by SuperBex
Summary: a2a Post-ep drabble for Episode 6. Alex leaves Evan to see Gene and considers what her dream means for them.


**I started writing this ages ago after Episode 6 and Vikki just reminded me and I decided to finish it. **

**It's quite short, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review. Xx**

* * *

Alex heard before she saw the assortment of police officers gathered in Luigi's that evening. Their loud rabble could be heard from the street outside. As she paused to listen to the woops, yells and jeers coming from inside, she wondered again whether she had made the right decision.

The decision to leave Evan and come here.

Here to Gene.

She had gone to the hospital to see Donny's new little brother with Donny and Evan. While the new arrival put a smile on poor Donny's face- which she was very glad to see- and Evan was clearly enjoying himself, she had felt disconnected from the whole thing. She had _ooh_-ed and _ahh_-ed in all the right places and the baby had been adorable but seeing Donny with his family and Donny's mother proudly holding her child only made Alex's heart ache for her own baby. Molly.

At least, that's what she put her feelings down to. And it was partly true; she did miss her daughter terribly, but she knew that wasn't the whole story.

Truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about Gene. She had been so sure that Evan had been the one in her dream and the revelation that it was in fact Gene in her bed caught her seriously off-guard. Of course she had felt the attraction and sexual tension between them right from the beginning, but she had never really considered it as serious. Now her subconscious was telling her…. well, what was it telling her?

That she should sleep with Gene?

That her feelings for him ran deeper than she had yet realised?

That _he_ wanted to sleep with _her_?

That last thought made her laugh. She knew Gene piled on the sexual comments and innuendo, but it was all part of his image. She had never thought he was seriously interested in her. Half of the time he couldn't seem to stand her existence.

Alex Drake was _very_ confused.

She wasn't even sure why she had left Evan. When they had left the hospital, he had offered to buy her a drink and then take her home. She should have said yes. She should have had a pleasant dinner with him. She should have let him take her home and see where it went.

But instead she had turned him down. She wasn't sure who was more surprised, Evan or herself. But there was no sense in her going out with Evan when she couldn't get Gene Hunt out of her head, she reasoned.

A car screeching past brought her back to the present and she realised she had been rooted to the same spot, lost in thought, for a good while now. She took a step into the grateful warmth of Luigi's and looked around.

To her surprise, Gene was not sitting with the other officers and joining their fun; he was sitting on his own at the bar, nursing a glass of some whiskey or another.

Alex walked towards him and dropped into the stool next to him.

"Hi" she said simply.

Gene looked up at her, surprise evident on his face.

"What're you doing 'ere Bolly? I thought you were off cavorting with that Evan bloke." Alex could have sworn she detected a hint of jealous in his voice.

"Well I can go and call him if you like…" she trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

Gene narrowed his eyes at her before gesturing to Luigi.

"Bottle of plonk for the lady Luigi." He said.

Luigi smiled knowingly and put a bottle of red wine and a glass on the bar. Silently, Gene poured Alex a large glass and slid it across the bar.

Alex opened her mouth to say something. To tell Gene about her dream. To push the subject and discover his feelings. But something stopped her. It was yet another thing that she couldn't explain, but it seemed wrong to talk about it. Maybe the reasoning behind the dream was just a message from her subconscious to her conscious, trying to show her the Gene was more important to her than she had realised. It was something she had to remember, had to consider, but not something that needed discussing. It wasn't something that she needed to share with anyone or something she needed to dissect. She would accept it as a sign to keep close to Gene. She was sure now; he would be important to her survival. Always there when she needed him. Perhaps, he would even save her.

She looked up from her drink to Gene's inquisitive face and smiled warmly. He looked hard at her for a moment before returning the smile.

"Drink up Bols, I can only bare your company when you're sloshed." He said.

Alex just smiled in response. _Gene Hunt_, she thought, laughing lightly, _her saviour. Who would've thought it?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Xx**

* * *


End file.
